


FORGETTING

by CHENZHONG



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHENZHONG/pseuds/CHENZHONG
Summary: 第一战后至逆转未来间Charles的世界





	1. Forgetting 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向接第一战结局  
> 第一战于逆转未来之间查查的状态  
> 没人能真正写出那十年的荒芜与煎熬  
> 结局灵感来自严歌苓《陆犯焉识》  
> 第二人称因为写起来节奏快  
> 之前是在高考前发布的偷着时间写的所以一团浆糊现已经修订

你终于再次掌控了自己的意识，开始意识到某些事不过是来自自己冗长的梦境。你与那个人站在沙滩上，这一次时光逆转海鸟忘却了歌唱，炮弹收回了炮膛，海浪退到了远方，全世界仿佛只剩下你与他。海风徐徐，此刻在这异国的一角阳光洒落温和地包裹着他的头发，散发出的光晕让你错觉这是为王加冕的辉煌。他该是自己的王，令人心驰神往的另外一颗星星。有那么一刻笑声被凝固在Xavier庄园的四处，一直理性的你却发现自己希望这一刻永驻。随即而来却是世界突如玻璃般破碎顷刻间陷入黑暗，令人猝不及防，你伸出手指却也无法抓住虚无。你独自徘徊，黯然神伤却举手无措。遥远的地方透过时空局限传来若有若无的尖叫，接着有人开始用可以折断肋骨的力度按压胸膛，这是胸外按压吗？只记得在意识模糊之前有人用另一片更为冰凉的温度触碰了自己的额头，那质感却像极了吻。终究是累了，你不在多想，思维也赶上了抢先一步失控的躯体开始休眠。

直至现在，心中莫名的躁热让自己十分渴望能够活动一番，全身各个部位似乎都可以察觉到被被子簇拥的温暖，但好像有哪里不太一样 。

“Charles，你醒了吗？。”

这下你能分辨了，响起的是Moira的声音。你缓缓地睁开眼，这一下免不了接受光线地刺激。开开合合多次总算是完全睁开了眼，天花板上的吊扇慢悠悠地转着偶尔发出机械因卡壳带来的声响，世界的尽头渲染着肮脏的白色。你略微困惑地将双眼对上Moira的眼睛，她眼里毫无收敛流露地担忧和愧疚让你急忙对她报以微笑想给予她安慰。

“我感觉现在自己也还是很帅的。”

Moira露出如释重负的表情长吁了一口气，你看到了Hank那个细致又严谨的小伙子一改平时的稳重流下眼泪接着给了他给了你一个拥抱。

这是古巴沙滩事件后被送往当地医院昏迷了一天的你第一次醒来，微风吹佛扬起了窗帘的下摆，你以为一切又回到了正轨，自己很快能重新回归正常生活，但这不是结束却是另一段人生的开始。

_________________

你在Hank的帮助下终于坐了起来。

“Hank，我的腿是不是和我神经中枢掉线了，为什么我感知不到它们的存在。”你眨巴着神采奕奕却略显疲态的眼睛，小教授的神态与放荡不羁还是刻印进了骨子里。

没想到Hank抿着唇一言不发，Moira先是愣愣神随即将你拥入了怀里。

“没事的Charles，很快就能康复了。”

背部伤口的疼痛在提醒着你在沙滩上中的那一枪，不好的预感来袭，虽然已经是大概率事件，这时的你在短暂的时间流逝中却选择相信自己是幸运的那一个。你对Moira露出了一个牵强的笑容还冲她调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

剩下地谈话仿佛被白噪音屏蔽，你聪明的大脑经过层层过滤只剩下Hank这句

“医生说，几乎不可能痊愈。”

感谢Hank他还说了几乎以关照你这颗目前看起来承受不住太大打击的心。你示意他们离开，房间只剩下几不可闻的呼吸。猛地掀开覆盖在下肢的被子，缺乏锻炼的腿就这么暴露在空气中有些许因久卧导致的水肿。你看到突兀露出的导尿管掩盖了没有外伤一切无事的假象，瞬间意识到这大概是一生中尊严被剥夺的日常里一个最伤心的开始。

内心的野兽终究无法抵抗所谓的牢笼，能力的突然失控使世间所有纷扰繁杂的声音又像儿时一般顷刻间涌入。你发出了绝望地怒吼，因此带来的剧烈咳嗽牵扯着伤口将你疼得冒汗。你想到太多，你还太年轻，真的还太年轻，那些美好的生活都会离你而去，你终将被困在轮椅上苟延残喘无可奈何，你失去得以用来行走的双腿无疑是摧毁了自己走向未来的一切可能。

 

你再也不能自由地坐在草坪上倾听蝉鸣，也再也不能在球场上纵横驰骋，行动的不便最终将封闭自己的内心禁锢自己的灵魂。你想到自己的一生大概都需要有人照顾而毫无隐私可言，想象别人同情的目光早已将你的心又凌迟了一万次。毫无收敛地释放着自己的眼泪任由汗液与泪水四处沾染，愤怒地用拳头大力地捶打着自己的大腿，过了许久，亲眼看到那些雪白的嫩肉发红遍布淤紫才累得收手，悲哀地发觉，至始至终真的一点痛觉都没有，尽管心知肚明还徒劳地浪费力气试图抓住最后的稻草亲自证明残忍的真相。

刚刚苏醒的你并没有太多精力，闭上眼睛被泪水打湿的睫毛交错着，你渐渐又沉睡过去。

你因为梦境突然清醒，梦中一个完全一样的自己在告诉你这些都是人生的一次模拟。而你在回到现实平静下心情重拾理智想起弗洛伊德“梦是欲望的反应”。你了解梦境基于现实，你甚至连梦境都在逃避。过了许久才发现身上微凉的液体不是冷汗而是自己的泪水。大脑中还残存着就哭过后的干涸，你大概流不出泪水了，心在随着每次搏动抽搐时还在模拟哭泣时的悲伤。

透过窗户掩映上墙斑驳的光影，在月色温柔中你开始嘲讽上帝。你一定觉得上帝视角下自己的人生不过是另一出可有可无悲天悯人的戏剧，悲剧是千万人的不幸，此刻却只成为你的不幸。

————————

 

可惜生活还要继续，命运也不会因为变故善待任何人。即使你脑海中构想的千万种生活场景足以让你畏惧未来。

未来已至，而你身处未来。

花了好长时间你才意识到那个失手伤害自己的人大概是真的和自己分道扬镳了，你并不是什么真正成熟的圣人，你感受到了内心的变化——此时Erik和Rawen的离去不过是人生规律的体现，你却真的无法保持克制与冷静。你的下场将永远成为被镌刻在灵魂的印记最终因鲜血淌尽结痂却仍旧是难以释怀的耻辱。做了二十多年的天之骄子游刃有余地面对生活与学业从某种程度来说是加速你精神被摧垮的助推剂。

Moira已经离开，兜兜转转曾经在身边的人除了Hank都已离开，你的心像再次陷入沉寂的大宅一般落空。你感激Hank对自己的照顾，也许这个和自己一般大年轻人是迫使自己明白其实坏到极致的生活总有那么一点小小的“惊喜”。

在那个绿叶初黄的时节，你回到家中开始了艰难的复健训练。失去使用功能的双腿导致很多移动的动作都需要由双臂代劳完成，这对平时缺乏锻炼每日写板书写文章就已经是手臂运动量总和的人来说难比登天。手动轮椅与身体在任何平面内的活动使乳酸积聚而酸痛不已，为了保证自己的行动顺畅还必须刻意注意自己的身形变化以免难以靠双臂支撑身体重量。身体条件的限制迫使你为了达到应有的运动量必须在做简单的动作时进行大量枯燥无味的重复以期达到正常运动的效果。

好在时至今日有些努力与苦难还是被证明并非徒劳。你在起床时试图把上半身先挪至轮椅上再把下身放在合适位置时轮椅却突然滑开，整个人重重摔倒在地上，这次不同以往你并没有尽快离开地面，你稍微休息了一下索性就这么坐着，任由无力感遍布全身与寒意涌上身躯。时光停滞不前，大抵自认为过了一个世纪的漫漫岁月你才重新收回思绪挣扎着从地上起来。上半身先完全压住轮椅的座位，将重心放低，再慢慢将身体反转左右手互换把手。这些动作完成后让你的额头布满汗液，总算坐上轮椅后才慢慢离开房间。当然有时候情况也并不会任由自己缓慢。你也曾在肚子突然疼痛而Hank外出时因为自己并不熟练的动作滞后造成了难堪的局面，之后尽管你在浴缸中沐浴很久有些心灵的污垢也再难荡涤。

苦难铸就了你的成长，你终于摆脱了生存的层面开始渐渐找回生活的轨迹，你开始让Hank寻找回那些在人群中天赋异禀的孩子，在那些与孩子共度的时光中你看似渐渐走出了阴霾，那些年轻悸动鲜活的生命对枯败衰弱的神经无疑是巨大的吸引。

在一个阳光的午后你注视着Hank在庄园入口挂上的牌匾，此时已接近又一年初夏，灿烂阳光让牌匾上透露着斑驳树影。

TBC


	2. Forgetting 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一战后至逆转未来间Charles的世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著向接第一战结局  
> 第一战于逆转未来之间查查的状态  
> 没人能真正写出那十年的荒芜与煎熬  
> 结局灵感来自严歌苓《陆犯焉识》  
> 第二人称因为写起来节奏快  
> 之前是在高考前发布的偷着时间写的所以一团浆糊现已经修订

阳光顽强地透过厚重窗帘的缝隙照进了房间，沙发上躺着的人惊醒后茫然地坐起了身，环顾了四周布满酒瓶的房间随后泄气一般整个人重新瘫倒进沙发里。

完全混乱的作息与依赖酒精的生活，Charles仅存的一点理智告诉自己他现在就是一具脱离灵魂管制的躯壳——行尸走肉应该顾及的是今朝有酒今朝醉的生活而不是思前想后，他不由得唾弃着自己的矫情。他其实恶心着如今自己的一切却又无力改变，油腻过长的头发许久不打理的胡子以及离时尚相距甚远的紫色碎花衫。只是这一次他不想反抗了他选择妥协，无论何种原因他不想走出逃避的舒适区。

因为在这个世界上灵魂重来不会独自前行，一个灵魂总会试图靠近、触碰并与另一个灵魂试图建立感情联系，哪怕这种联系处于单方面的抉择。这种捆绑灵魂的方式使得Charles现在的灵魂破碎与不堪。

那天傍晚Charles在看着电视，几秒内他接收到了一个讯息，那个人因杀害总统被捕。那些在庄园的日子仿佛上个世纪发生的事件般被隐藏在记忆深处，在那些他刚刚苏醒来试图将生活拉回正轨的岁月中，他以为他足够慎重与理智地将某些情感掩盖在尘埃里。Charles记得他感受到沙子柔软的触感时，纵使事态紧张也不可抑制的拥有安心与从容。这种莫名的情愫来的尽管有些不合时宜但那个人就走在自己前面，当自己还未踏足沙滩时他整个人就已经沐浴在阳光里。阳光真的在给他加冕，他的王Erik Lehnsherr至那时起被Charles Xavier赋予了与他交织的权力。

Charles的恐惧在一遍一遍拷问着自己的内心——Erik这次真的会离开吗？或许他会被关在监狱渡过余生，亦或是结束生命来完成所谓一命抵一命的审判。他这次也许真的要失去Erik了，因为另一个生命消逝的真正离去。Charles摇晃着轮椅来到洗手台前徒劳地呕吐着这使他意识到原来悲伤过度真的会引起恶心感。这下Erik不再是他的铠甲了，他变成了Charles的软肋。委屈的是，这种心事却是无法与人言及的甚至都不配让Erik知晓。

接下来Charles对Erik的态度开始转变，他开始发自内心的厌恶这个人，爱的反面从来不是恨而该是漠不关心啊。他痛恨这个人以自我为中心狂妄自大，亲自找过无数借口为他使自己残疾如今也无济于事。怎么会为他开脱呢，Charles骂着自己，也许Erik Lehnsherr生命中的每个人都会在失去特定的利用价值后惨遭遗弃，原来在他生命里，每个其余的生命都是能用利益去衡量的。

Charles早该警觉的，那种自欺欺人岁月静好的背后所藏匿的痛苦。自那天起，不知过了多久，Charles的能力失控了，24小时不间断地接受着全世界的尖叫愤怒咒骂，感知着人们的无助与内心流露的混沌。在那持续不断的酷刑中，他的生命在以一种肉眼可见的速度枯萎。即使是身体的疲惫也被强行的外界刺激着大脑无法休眠。纵使是偶尔因为饮酒过度而偷窃到的短暂潜眠，在他游离于清醒与模糊间总有那个声音适时响起：

“Xavier你要失去他了。”

Charles正是被这个人打倒的，他之前能选择开始新的生活不就是因为他情感态度的转变吗？他知道那个人还活在世界上，他们共赏一轮明月，呼吸吹拂过彼此身边的气息。他会在新闻上看到Magneto惹事或者又为了变种人的利益，那些在他眼里急躁冒进有违与自己天下大同理念的行为都在证明他还真真正正的存在于这颗星球上啊。那时Charles觉得，只要这个人还存在于这个世界上真的就够了，他会在深夜想象他的行为也会在深夜徘徊在主脑前最终兀自离开却能在床上安然入睡。Charle如今近乎残忍的用这份有些扭曲地情感折磨自己，他究竟纠结的是那个相处甚欢的曾经还是不舍在漫长岁月沉浮中自己付出的情感和那些自己承认的灵魂捆绑

Hank将孩子们遣散回家，门上的牌匾也被摘下随意丢在了草坪中，仿佛它也成为了由盛转衰的陪葬。他为Charles改进了抑制能力的药物，现在Charles终于能寻回短暂的安宁了。这些药物还带了意想不到的副作用，他又一次能使用自己的双腿行走。

一切又回到了原点吗？他的生命没有出现Erik，他的身体状况也良好。Hank也许开始意识到Charles的心结，他把有关Erik的报道全都屏蔽了。事实上自从失去能力之后，他惊奇的发现Hank这位聪明的科学家不知从哪里学来了特殊的能力，那些在自己抽屉深处与Erik有关的物品都还在只是那些本该是有两个人的合影都莫名其妙的换成了自己与另一个人。他没有责问Hank的做法，因为Charles在心中大概默认了Hank这种帮助他摆脱的方法。就这样吧也许今后他的容貌会逐渐消失在自己的记忆里，Charles还会用心去铭记。有些感情很珍贵不能随时触碰只能放在内心深处让它随着血液流淌过全身，时时撞击着自己的心房。

也许这就是最好的结局了，Charles接纳自己对于Erik的情感，而后者会把牢底坐穿。

Hank告诉他今天那位猫儿男会带一位从监狱回来的朋友回来，他们会一起逆转未来，Charles有些激动，他想去为有他和Erik的未来作出有意义的事情。Charles坐在台阶上，看着大门被徐徐打开，他起身，迎面走向了这个有着绿眼睛与挺拔身姿的陌生人。

“你大概就是新朋友了？我是Charles Xavier，欢迎你。”

没有回应，除了大厅机械中传来的声响此刻悄无声息。

Charles在众人疑惑的眼光中摇摇晃晃的消失在走廊尽头

“Hank给我拿新的注射器和药物，谢谢。”

————————

Charles刚要注射药物，那个新来的陌生人就出现在门口。他径直靠近Charles坐着的沙发，这使得Charles感受到前所未有的压迫感。

Charles吞了吞口水并准备将针头扎进血管：

“你有什么事吗？既然不愿意告诉我是谁我们应该也没什么好聊的吧？”

手中的注射器却被一把夺走，Charles刚想反抗，却无意间对上了那双仿佛寒冰地狱的眼睛。

“Charles，有必要吗？这种玩笑有什么意义。”

Charles瞪大了眼睛，他真的不记得自己认识这个人，这无疑激怒了他自己。

“为什么要注射这种药物来抑制自己的能力？就为了行走吗？如果你真的不知道我是谁的话，换做以前你可以读我，现在呢看看你自己成了什么样。落魄不堪，Charles 你有那么脆弱吗？”

彻底的激怒，Charles忍无可忍大吼出来让这个自以为是的家伙滚出去。

Charles只是为了活下去彻夜失眠的人不到五日便会倒下，他并不想让对方了解真正的原因。

闻声赶来的Hank和Logan大致了解了情况，Charles对于Erik的任何认知都没有任何问题关于他的记忆也没有任何差错，除了好像真的不认识眼前这个人就是Erik Lehnsherr 外。

所以Charles的大脑完全无法识别Erik的任何具体表征，Hank说这也许是创伤后遗症的表现。

Charles终究是将自己心爱的人从某种角度上来看藏在了自己的心里。

这是在受过重创后大脑的保护机制，如果不能原谅干脆选择遗忘。

后来在成功阻止Rawen暗杀Trask之后，Charles又回到了他的住宅，此时他不再依赖药物仿佛重获新生。

那是他答应Logan的去实现的去追逐的另一个更好的未来。

———————————

入秋之后凉风习习，Charles遥控着轮椅在靠近庄园大门旁的草坪停下，他在等待。

一个身影经过给他的腿上盖上了毛毯便坐在了他身旁。

“你在看什么？”

鉴于这位陌生人在体育馆内除了举起整座体育馆并砸向他以外的优秀表现，他现在已经被Charles认定为值得信赖的对象。

“我从未告诉过任何人，但我想和你说也并不是什么坏事，你愿意知晓吗，这可是另一个人的秘密。”

“乐意至极，我的朋友。”

“我在等Erik Lehnsherr，你该听说过他，现在他应该叫Magneto。”

Erik的眼眶通红却还是努力挤出了微笑：

“没关系，我会和你一直等着他。”

Erik Lehnsherr会和Charles Xavier一起用余生等待那个Charles认知中正确的Erik，而Charles大概是不会痊愈了，尽管余生都会在等待中纠结，可是这一次他的心却异常平静。王冠会让戴上它的人高人一头，是地位的象征，但王冠的真正含义是，当灾难来临时，永远让你们只看到金色的希望。最重要的是这个别人眼中的Erik别人有些惧怕的Magneto，尽管自己并不认为他是Erik也没有承认过的Erik会一直陪伴在他身边。

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

秋风染黄了绿植却让内心再次绽放光彩

The End

结尾引用  
“王冠会让戴上它的人高人一头，是地位的象征，但王冠的真正含义是，当灾难来临时，永远让你们只看到金色的希望。”  
——《星游记》


End file.
